Entre ses mains
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth est reconnue… Et tombe aux mains d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué… Hélas…Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo : Thème Humiliation verbale


_**Disclaimer: **__** Les persos sont à Disney … après ce que j'en fais… ne regarde que moi mdrrr**_

_**Bonjour à tous voici donc une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Entre ses mains **

Elizabeth Turner posa un regard morne sur la cellule lugubre dans laquelle les soldats l'avaient jetée. La jeune femme ramena ses bras autour d'elle et frissonna. Elle était encore vêtue de la simple chemise qu'elle portait pour dormir durant les chaudes nuits d'été des Caraïbes et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans la geôle humide, elle regrettait de ne pas s'être couverte un peu plus. Mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas prévoir l'arrivée des soldats dans la chambre qu'elle occupait.

Un bruit de bottes se fit entendre et Elizabeth se força à se redresser. Deux soldats, lourdement armés apparurent devant elle.

« Sort d'ici, sale pirate » ordonna le premier d'entre eux en déverrouillant la porte de sa cellule.

Elizabeth se crispa en l'entendant. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que ça partait mal.

« Qui est votre chef ? demanda t'elle

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt » rétorqua l'homme.

Des fers enserrèrent les poignets de la jeune femme et elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de suivre ses geôliers.

()()

Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau richement décoré et Elizabeth retint un frisson, la pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre au bureau qu'avait occupé Lord Beckett. Le sang de la jeune femme se figea à cette pensée. Ils avaient tués Beckett, du moins elle avait vu son navire couler, mais si…Si Beckett n'était pas mort ?

Une voix à l'élocution soignée la sortit de ses frayeurs et Elizabeth fronça les sourcils à la vue du jeune officier

« Elizabeth Swann, murmura t'il. Je vous aurais reconnue n'importe où »

Elizabeth posa un regard curieux sur l'officier qui semblait être le chef de la petite troupe. Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, son visage ne lui disait rien. L'homme remarqua son expression et sourit désagréablement

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Je devrais ? » demanda Elizabeth avec impertinence.

Un léger sourire méprisant salua sa question et l'officier posa un regard évasif sur les poignets entravés de la jeune femme.

« Theodore Groves. Je servais sous les ordres de l'Amiral Norrington, puis sous ceux de Lord Beckett

- Ravie pour vous, déglutit Elizabeth. Mais ces noms ne me disent rien. Vous devez faire erreur sur la personne » tenta-t-elle.

Groves ricana

« Je ne crois pas Mademoiselle Swann, je vous reconnaitrais entre mille comme je vous l'ai dit. Mais bien entendu cela n'est pas votre cas, vous étiez si fière de votre position, de vos privilèges que vous n'avez jamais fait attention aux hommes qui ne pouvaient rien vous apporter n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth le regarda sans répondre et l'homme poursuivit, laissant libre court à sa hargne.

« Un simple petit lieutenant…Rien de notable ou d'intéressant pour la fille unique du Gouverneur, n'est-ce pas Elizabeth ?

- Si je vous ai offensé… » tenta la jeune femme.

Une gifle lui imposa le silence et Elizabeth passa une main égarée sur sa joue tandis que Groves la toisait avec hauteur.

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler sale pirate. »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et frissonna. Groves avait le regard d'un fou.

« Seulement on dirait que les choses ont changées Elizabeth…. Ricana Groves

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Une nouvelle gifle salua sa tentative et Groves ricana.

« Assise sale putain »

Elizabeth sursauta devant l'insulte mais la jeune femme obéit, consciente que Groves n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements pour la blesser voir pire.

« Bonne fille, ricana l'officier en la voyant faire. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui… J'en étais à te raconter toutes ces heures passées à te regarder, à t'admirer en secret.. Bien sûr, je savais dès le début que tu n'étais pas pour moi. Ton père avait choisi James Norrington. Mais toi ça ne te convenait pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth le regarda avec inquiétude tandis qu'il s'échauffait.

« Un officier, un homme de bien, un homme que je pouvais respecter et admirer….Mais toi ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais Elizabeth. Non, toi ce qui t'as toujours plu c'est les moins que rien, les hommes salaces qui se vautrent dans la vulgarité comme les pirates ou cet imbécile de petit forgeron… »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard rempli de rage mais Groves poursuivit

« Tu aurais pu être traitée comme une reine mais toi tout ce que tu voulais c'était un homme qui te traite comme la putain que tu es n'est-ce pas Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme posa un regard angoissé sur ce qui l'entourait et Groves la saisit par les cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Répond !

- J'aime Will » répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

Une moue dépitée salua sa déclaration et Groves la relâcha. Pendant un bref instant, Elizabeth crut qu'il était calmé mais l'homme se dirigea vers l'âtre dans lequel chauffait un tison.

« Bien sûr Elizabeth, tu aimes Will mais aussi Sparrow, Feng et autres Barbossa… Combien de pirates as-tu accueilli en toi ? » lui demanda t'il en s'emparant du tison.

Elizabeth frémit en le voyant faire.

« Aucun, je , ce que vous dites est faux. Je n'ai jamais…

- Alors tu nies. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Après tout, on ne peut pas attendre autre chose d'une putain dans ton genre. »

Elizabeth retint un cri alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, le fer brulant à la main.

« Je vous en prie » balbutia-t-elle.

Groves se contenta d'un sourire détestable et lui releva la manche d'un coup sec.

« Je ne vais pas te marquer du P des pirates, encore que tu le mériterais Elizabeth. Mais il semble que pour toi, la marque des putains soit plus indiquée »

Folle de terreur, Elizabeth roula des yeux effarés sur Groves

« Je vous en prie…Je ferais ce que vous voulez mais.. »

Elle s'arrêta net et hoqueta de terreur en sentant la chaleur du tison proche de sa peau nue.

« Avoue que tu es une putain, susurra Groves

- Oui, je, d'accord » gémit Elizabeth

Le tison recula légèrement et elle fixa l'homme.

« Combien de fois t'es-tu donnée à Sparrow ?

- Je n'ai pas compté… murmura Elizabeth

- Beaucoup, je m'en doutais. Je suis certain qu'il t'a prise comme la sale chienne que tu es n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre et Groves ricana

« Dis-moi comment il te prenait sale putain »

Incapable de répondre, Elizabeth secoua la tête et Groves la saisit par les cheveux, le tison à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« A quatre pattes ? Comme une bête ? Oui, bien sûr c'est ça que tu aimes Elizabeth… Le visage dans la boue et le cul rempli du foutre des pirates »

Elizabeth déglutit à nouveau. L'homme était réellement fou. La chaleur du fer effleura son visage.

« Je veux t'entendre le dire Elizabeth » susurra Groves.

La jeune femme retint ses larmes avec peine et secoua la tête, le rouge aux joues.

« Oui, c'est vrai…

- Dis-le, ordonna Groves. Dis à quel point tu aimes qu'on te foute sale putain. »

Elizabeth le fixa avec haine.

« J'aime qu'on me foute… » déclara-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Groves exhala un long soupir puis

« Comment ? Raconte sale putain

- A quatre pattes…murmura Elizabeth.

- Plus fort ! exigea son bourreau.

- A quatre pattes. Répéta Elizabeth d'une voix plus forte.

- Et tu aimes avoir le cul rempli n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.. »

Groves ricana à nouveau et lui releva le visage.

« Dis le

- J'aime avoir le cul rempli…répéta Elizabeth

- Sale putain ! » s'exclama Groves avant de la gifler.

Le coup prit Elizabeth par surprise et elle glissa de sa chaise, s'écroulant sur le sol.

Groves la regarda.

« Combien par nuit ? Deux , trois ? Tout l'équipage ?

- Je vous en prie… » murmura Elizabeth, la lèvre ensanglantée.

La botte de Groves sur posa sur son dos, l'empêchant de se relever. Elizabeth poussa un nouveau gémissement et l'homme ricana.

« Tu en crèves d'envie maintenant n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme leva un regard paniqué sur lui. Les yeux de Groves brillaient d'un éclat malsain et Elizabeth comprit que rien ne pourrait le faire revenir à la raison.

« Tu veux que je te prenne comme la sale catin que tu es Elizabeth n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais. » Cracha la jeune femme dans un sursaut de fierté.

La botte de Groves s'enfonça dans son ventre et elle poussa un hurlement de douleur.

« Dis-le, supplie moi » lui ordonna Groves.

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard éperdu de souffrance et l'homme appuya sa botte sur son ventre.

« Dis le » répéta t'il.

Dans un brouillard de douleur, Elizabeth songea à la vie qui grandissait en elle et dont elle n'avait découvert l'existence que quelques jours plus tôt. Son enfant. L'enfant de Will aussi. La botte de Groves appuya un peu plus et Elizabeth comprit pour la première fois ce qu'être mère signifiait réellement.

« Oui ! » hurla t'elle presque, prête à tout pour protéger l'être fragile qui grandissait en elle.

Un sourire satisfait lui répondit et le pied de Groves se souleva.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle Swann ? » lui demanda t'il avec un odieux sourire.

Cette fois, Elizabeth n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui précise ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle posa un regard noyé de souffrance sur les insignes qui couvraient l'uniforme de Groves.

« Faites-moi l'amour Capitaine Groves » demanda t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Un nouveau coup de pied la frappa et Elizabeth se recroquevilla, protégeant son ventre.

« Depuis quand les putains parlent elles d'amour ? Réclame ce que tu veux … Dis que tu veux que je te foute le plus profondément possible

- Je veux que .. que …

- Vas-y ! Dis-le que tu veux sentir ma queue au fond de cul sale catin »

Horrifiée, Elizabeth n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obéir

« Je veux sentir ta queue dans mon cul, murmura t'elle

- Mieux que ça. Dis le que tu veux que je jute au fond

- Je veux ta queue et ton foutre ! » Hurla Elizabeth, folle de rage et de terreur mêlées.

Cette fois Groves sourit et il jeta le tison dans un coin de la pièce.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle Swann »

Elizabeth gémit alors qu'il remontait sa chemise sur ses cuisses. La ceinture de Groves retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat et elle ferma les yeux

« Dans ton cul n'est ce pas putain ?Dis le…

- Dans mon cul… » répéta Elizabeth avec docilité, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Un nouvel hurlement franchit ses lèvres alors que Groves s'enfonçait en elle sans douceur, déchirant les chairs fragiles avec indifférence.

« Dis que tu aimes avoir le cul rempli de foutre » , ordonna Groves en haletant.

Au bord du malaise, Elizabeth obéit d'une voix tremblante et l'homme se poussa en elle.

La douleur était atroce. Un voile sombre retomba sur les yeux d'Elizabeth et elle le sentit grossir en elle, déchirant un peu plus les chairs déjà meurtries. La main de Groves enserra ses cheveux alors qu'il jouissait en elle et Elizabeth poussa un gémissement tandis qu'il se retirait.

« Je suis certain que tu veux me nettoyer maintenant sale putain »

A demi inconsciente, Elizabeth vit son sexe recouvert d'un mélange de semence , de sang et de matière fécale pousser vers sa bouche

« Goute… Je sais que tu adores ça »

L'estomac secoué par des hauts de cœur, Elizabeth écarta les lèvres mais Groves, le visage rougi par l'excitation lui bloqua la tête.

« Dis le, dis que tu adores relècher ma grosse queue »

Elizabeth gémit et obéit à nouveau. Alors, Groves se poussa dans sa bouche et elle retint de justesse son besoin de vomir.

()()

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et livra le passage à un homme vêtu de noir dont le crâne était surmonté d'une perruque blanche.

« Que se passe t'il ici ? » demanda t'il en embrassant la scène du regard.

Les jupons relevés sur son indignité, Elizabeth se sentit rougir de honte et d'humiliation.

« Une putain Juge Smith. Elle a voulu. » se justifia Groves.

Le regard du juge passa de l'un à l'autre et il claqua sa langue.

« Sortez Capitaine »

Groves obéit avec un grognement et Elizabeth resta sur le sol, tremblante.

Une fois certain que Groves était bien parti, le juge s'approcha d'elle.

« Bugger Lizzie, je suis venu le plus vite possible » murmura t'il.

Surprise, Elizabeth leva les yeux sur lui

« Jack ?

- Pour vous servir ma reine » souffla l'homme en défaisant ses fers.

Elizabeth le fixa sans comprendre et Jack lui prit la main.

« Venez Elizabeth, ils ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Vous pouvez marcher ? »

Elizabeth, les jambes tremblantes, vacilla.

« Je vois… » Murmura Jack en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'éloignaient de la pièce et Elizabeth enfoui son visage contre le torse de son sauveur.

« Groves est fou…

- Il vous désire depuis longtemps trésor » soupira Jack.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire l'humiliation que lui avait fait vivre le capitaine Groves…


End file.
